la chica nueva
by TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: una chica que callo del cielo fue rescatada por sonic pero cuando despierta no recuerda nada y sonic promete ayudarla para que recupere su memoria
1. una chica caida del cielo

**La chica nueva**

**Yo: hola he venido con mi 4º fic quiero llegar a los 10 fics o más esa es mi meta por ahora pero creo no actualizar pronto por el cole**

**Avelyn: ya estamos al tanto Hola mi nombre es Avelyn Star the rabbit**

**Sonic: si, si comencemos**

**Todos: los personajes de Sonic y Sonic no le pertenecemos le pertenecemos a SEGA solo Avelyn Star le pertenece**

Era un día como cualquiera en Mobius se debería decir, pero había algo raro…

**¿?:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se podía ver a una conejita cayendo del cielo- AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**En casa de Sonic **

**Sonic: **oye Tails quien es esa chica, un segundo…- Sonic se acababa de levantar y no veía bien- TAILS ESA CHICA SE ESTA CAYENDO – dijo Sonic ya corriendo donde esa chica caería

**Tails: **Sonic espérame

**Afuera **

La chica seguía cayéndose ya se había desmayado y apunto de tocar suelo cuando…

**Sonic: **te atrape – dijo Sonic atrapando a la coneja-Fiu estuvo cerca, ahora Tails llevémosla a la casa hasta que despierte

**Tails: **si, mira que hermoso collar, de donde habrá caído

**Sonic:** no se Tails, pero debemos correr mas rápido esta lloviendo

**Continuara**

**Yo: lo siento es que no había tenido tiempo para seguir escribiendo adiós**

_**Bueno nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y notas de muerte dejen reviews adiós **_


	2. la cruda verdad

**La cruda verdad**

**Yo: hola e vuelto estoy pensando que cuando termine este fic voy a hacer una encuesta de ideas para fics futuros quizás tarde mas por cosas QUE NO QUIREN SABER- dije con voz macabra y todos los que estaban al lado mío se les helo la sangre pero Avelyn hablo**

**Avelyn: OH MY GOB, en serio son tacaños no han puesto ni un solo p*** review- dijo ella pero yo la vi con una mirada que si las miradas fueran puñales ella estaría en silla de ruedas**

**Yo: ¡te voy a lavar la boca con desinfectante, grosera ya vas a ver!- dije mientras la perseguía con un balde lleno de jabón, potes de desinfectantes, bolsas de Ace, etc. y de la nada aparecieron mis otros OCs **

**Twinkle Paint: hola soy yo Twinkle Paint de los fics "la magia a veces falla" y "me voy a casar" este ultimo como personaje de fondo y ella es mi dragona belle- dijo una alicornio dándole paso a una dragona bebe**

**Belle: hola soy belle pronto apareceré en los fics- dijo ella con una cara tierna, un ramo de flores en las manos y unos pajaritos en su cabecita trata de ver esa escena sin que te de diabetes**

**Ynes: hola soy Ynes Andrea soy protagonista de "como salido de un cuento" ese fic que ni le echan un ojo - dijo una chica con gorro de gato blanco y pelo marrón- y ella es Safire mi Gata- dijo señalando una gata a su lado **

**Safire: hola chavales… o no – sale corriendo por que Jazmery la comenzó a perseguir**

**Avelyn: ¿¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ, VALLAN A SUS FICS!?- dijo molesta con espuma de jabón en la boca hecha por mi**

**Ynes: en mi fic no ocurre nada ni siquiera tengo reviews si pusieran reviews tal vez Yneva saque el 2º cap. – dijo ella con cara de perrito regañado**

**TP: y en el mío Yneva esta esperando un 6º reviews para hacer el 3º cap. para los 2**

**Avelyn: VALLANSE**

**Ynes y TP: prometemos no molestar **

**Avelyn: ok pero no las quiero ver en mi fic, comencemos**

**Todos: nosotros a Yneva no le pertenecemos le pertenecemos a SEGA**

**Avelyn**** Ynes y Twinkle Paint****: solo nosotras le pertenecemos al igual que nuestras amigas **

**Yo: ese es mi verdadero nombre LOL es un poco raro**

* * *

En un cuarto se podía ver a un erizo dormido sentado al lado de una cama, en esa cama se encontraba una coneja dormida, mas abajo se encontraba un zorrito con dos colas preparando el desayuno que eran una caretilla llena de Chili Dogs y una bandeja con un jugo y un sándwich

**Tails:** espero que a nuestra invitada le guste el jamón y el queso- dijo el zorrito subiendo las escaleras mientras escuchaba los ronquidos del erizo- hay tendré que comprarme tapones para los oídos- esto lo dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo a Sonic que le corría un hilo de baba- Sonic despierta- pero el erizo ni se movía- SONIC DESPIERTA- y el erizo ni se inmuta entonces saco un altavoz - **SONIC DESPIERTA** – pero nada en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea- bueno si no quieres Chili Dogs me los como yo so…- no tardo ni un solo milisegundo y Sonic ya estaba comiendo Chili Dogs- come despacio te va a dar hipo- pero no tardo mucho antes de que Sonic se acabara todos los Chili Dogs- glotón- dijo con una gota estilo anime

**Sonic: **estaban deliciosos- miro la cama- cuando crees que despiert…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que la chica estaba despertando- por fin…

**¿?: **Hay mi cabeza ¿Quien soy, donde estoy, quienes son ustedes?- dijo temerosamente asiendo aparecer la cruda verdad

**Tails: **hay no… no tiene recuerdos de quien es… - dijo pensando pero vio que tenía un collar -espera mira tiene una cadena tiene su nombre al lado de esa rara jema- dijo el zorrito preocupado leyendo su nombre- se llama Avelyn Star T.R, hola me llamo Miles Prowers pero me dicen Tails y el es Sonic the Hedgehog

**Sonic: (**_Avelyn_ _ese nombre es bonito… bonito que estoy pensando)_- dijo el erizo en su cabeza- Avelyn te prometo que te ayudare a recuperar tu memoria lo juro como que me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog

**Tails: **igualmente

**Avelyn:** gracias Sonic, gracias Tails- dijo abrazándolos a lo que Sonic se sonrojo pero ninguno de los dos lo noto… entonces la rara jema comenzó a brillar- que esta pasando- dijo entonces de la nada apareció una perra marrón con un collar rosado claro y una jema igual que Avelyn entonces escucho una voz en su cabeza- (_hola Avelyn) _quien habla- dijo confundida- (_soy yo Jazmery tu mejor amiga no me recuerdas) _no te recuerdo (_esto no puede ser bueno…)_

**Sonic: **Avelyn con quien hablas - dijo Sonic confundido entonces escucho una voz en su cabeza- _(conmigo erizo)_ quien dijo eso

**Avelyn: **creo que esta perrita nos esta hablando telepáticamente- dijo un poco trastornada Avelyn - su nombre es Jazmery al parecer

**Tails:** eso es muy extraño, mira también tiene la misma jema que tu Avelyn

**Sonic: **puede que esa perrita nos ayude a que recuperes tu memoria

**Avelyn: **tienes razón, Jazmery me puedes decir que eres, como era, como te conocí y como podemos comunicarnos contigo_, (1 soy una Galaxy Dog mi raza viene del espacio por eso puedo volar, cada Galaxy Dog tiene una habilidad especial, la mía es crear huracanes 2 tú eres amable, confiable y decidida 3 me conociste cuando yo me estrelle en tu patio hace 3 años yo estaba mal herida, tu me encontraste y me cuidaste hasta ponerme mejor unos días después tenia que irme porque mis mayores me lo ordenaban pero yo no quería irme, me habías cuidado tan bien que no quería que me separaran de ti así que les dije a mis comandantes que tu no eras como otros de tu planeta me dijeron que debían verte primero, cuando llegaron vieron que eras amable pero eso no los convenció del todo así que decidieron hacerte una prueba mas y la pasaste con A+ por decirlo de algún modo) _muy bien sigue (te dieron esa jema para que otros Galaxy Dogs sepan que tu eres mi protectora, 1 año después tres Galaxy Dogs rebeldes me atacaron pero me defendiste y me salvaste de que me lavaran el cerebro, nos hicimos mejores amigas y pasamos un montón de aventuras juntas desde entonces) oh que melancólico- dijo saliéndole las lagrimas y después se las seco- (y 4 esta jema recogida en el espacio permite que nosotros nos podamos comunicar con seres que no sean de nuestra raza y es muy bonita no lo creen) creo que recuerdo- Avelyn comenzó a recordar algunas cosas, pero de un momento a otro Avelyn se quedo dormida que si no fuera por Sonic ella hubiera caído al suelo

**Tails: **oh se quedo dormida- dijo para después bostezar- una siesta no me haría daño

**Sonic: **tienes razón hermanopobre, recordar debe de agotarla (prometo ayudarte)- pensó mientras la arropaba- (te lo prometo)

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Curiosidades: ****Avelyn al revés es Nyleva si le pones la N en el lugar de la L y se la quitas dice Yneva mi nombre que ¿raro no?, Avelyn se pronuncia Eivelin**

**Descripciones:**

**Avelyn: es una coneja rosado claro con las puntas de las orejas y un mechón de pelo que tiene en la cara de un rosado más oscuro, una estrella rosa en la mejilla, ojos color purpura, nariz rosado como el pelo, un esponjoso mechón en el pecho de color blanco con una jema turquesa, un collar con su nombre, tiene unos guantes blancos con las orillas rosas y un corazón, unas botas rosas con una raya blanca, unas medias negras, una falda negra, una chaqueta negra de motociclista igual a la de Scourge con una franelilla rosa con rayas rosado oscuro **

**Jazmery: es una Galaxy Dog, tiene ojos marrones oscuros, su pelo es marrón con las puntas de las patas y el pecho blanco, el hocico lo tiene con un marrón mas oscuro y tiene un collar rosado con una gema igual que Avelyn tiene los poderes de comunicarse telepáticamente con otros seres que no entienden su idioma, puede volar y crear huracanes **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Blue atom 09974:**** por apoyarme me gustan tus fics sabes el de los elementos de la amistad me gusta es uno de mis fics favoritos aunque no lo allá puesto**

**Daisy Drawing:**** gracias Melany, por apoyarme sabia que ibas a leer mis fics gracias ****best friend**

**Yo: tarde mucho por que se me borro este cap. y lo tuve que volver hacer voy a tratar de actualizar por lo menos d reviews ok si no, NO ACTUALIZO, lo siento por que el Cap. anterior tubo menos de 300 palabras este llegue a mas de 1500 jamás lo había logrado me entusiasme con esta historia ``gracias por ayudarme´´ quiero que sepan que probablemente no logre actualizar en menos de 1 semanas es que de verdad se me hace muy difícil pero adivinen que… SE ACABARON LAS CLASES así que tratare de actualizar mas rápido TRATARE nos vemos en el próximo cap. OK**

**_Un abrazo sicológico nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y hasta notas de muerte dejen reviews _****_good bye_****_ adiós _**


End file.
